


Into The Kaosverse

by Tabbyluna



Series: Kaosverse Stuff [1]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games), Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Multiverse, based on discord shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Kaos' latest plan to take over Skylands is to bring the Kaoses from multiple different dimensions into his own. But will the plan work?
Series: Kaosverse Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005573
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Into The Kaosverse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for someone in the Discord. Happy birthday!

It wasn’t the craziest idea Kaos ever had. But honestly, if Glumshanks had to rank all his ideas to take over Skylands (he kept a list of them), he would probably rank this one among his top fifty at least.

“Multiple universes, Lord Kaos?” He asked. It was quite a concept, and he didn’t know if Kaos’ theory was even accurate.

“Of course Glummy! I’d done the reading, and multiverse theory sounds exactly like the type of thing which could help me someday take over Skylands.” It was all he had been talking about for weeks now. Kaos came across this old book in some abandoned ruin they were exploring, and got the idea of joining forces with alternate universe versions of himself to take over Skylands.

It sounded like quite a lofty task. But he’d seen Kaos do many things he’d previously thought to be impossible, from blowing up the core of light to going nearly a year without showering. He continuously impresses him (not necessarily in good ways, but he does), so he had no doubts that even though he himself doubted that multiverses were a thing, Kaos would somehow find a way to reach out to those multiple universes, and get them to help him out on his quest. It just seemed more likely than not.

Kaos buzzed around his lair, collecting bits and pieces of material to presumably build a portal into other dimensions. Glumshanks supposed it was better than him bossing him around and insisting he do menial tasks for his amusement, simply because he was bored. “Anything you would like me to help you with?” Asked Glumshanks, mostly because he could not think of anything else to say.

Kaos tapped his chin. “Hm, well, you could go on and make some refreshments for all the Kaoses I want to invite over. They’ll probably be hungry and thirsty from all the cross-dimensional travel.” He counted with his fingers, as if trying to figure out the logistics. “Prepare about a thousand sandwiches, and maybe ten barrels full of lemonade. That should be enough to feed my new army.”

If Kaos wanted to form an army, it would probably end up being a very small one if he only wanted a thousand sandwiches. Nevertheless, Glumshanks knew he had his work cut out for him. Kaos had told him he would probably finish the portal in four days, so it would be best to get on with it now, and spread the work out over all that time. “Got it, Lord Kaos,” said Glumshanks, and he shuffled into the kitchen to cook.

He would need to make two-hundred-and-fifty sandwiches a day, and two and a half barrels of lemonade too. That would certainly keep him busy and tired. But first things first, he needed to check if he had all the ingredients to make all of it. So he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen off the kitchen counter, and began his inspection.

At the moment, they had two loaves of bread in the kitchen. Each loaf could create five sandwiches each. If that was the case, he would need to get at least one-hundred-and-eighty more loaves of bread just to feed all those potential Kaoses. So he penned that down under a list titled ‘sandwiches’.

He then checked the refrigerator, and inspected its contents. Kaos had not specified what ingredients he wanted in the sandwiches, but Glumshanks could guess based on what Kaos’ favourite sandwiches were. He liked peanut butter and pickle, smoked salmon and cream cheese, ham and tomato, cheese and cucumber. So Glumshanks wrote down notes to get all those ingredients too. There was no doubt that for the next few days, they were going to eat nothing but frozen food. He’d be too busy cooking refreshments for the potential Kaoses. 

Well, at least Kaos liked eating frozen chicken nuggets and packet noodles. And honestly, Glumshanks did enjoy them too.

Under a list titled ‘lemonade’, he wrote down ‘ten large bags of sugar’. He also wrote down ‘one thousand lemons’. He was grateful that Kaossandra got him a fruit juicer for the last holiday season. At least that meant he didn’t have to peel and juice all those lemons by hand. Once he got all that lemon juice, he could then mix it up with water and sugar, and serve up his famous homemade lemonade to Kaos’ new army.

With his planning done, he headed out the door with a sigh. Time to get to work.

*****

He did it. The mad son of a gun actually did it. 

It was early in the morning of the fifth day. The refrigerator was filled with sandwiches and lemonade, and Glumshanks had wanted to take a nap after days of working himself to the bone. But just as his head hit the pillow, a bright flash of light filled the lair. And Kaos laughed a high-pitched laugh. Mad, but one entrenched in glee and satisfaction. It woke Glumshanks up immediately. And he rushed into the lab area, where Kaos had been holed up for the past four days.

When the light finally faded, Glumshanks found himself facing dozens upon dozens of different Kaoses.

He left to get the sandwiches which Kaos introduced himself to them.

There weren’t a thousand Kaoses, just like Kaos had told him. It was quite a lot less than that, in fact. But there were still just enough that Glumshanks was glad that he spent all that time making all those sandwiches. Just like the Kaos in this dimension, they all shared similar tastes in sandwiches. So Glumshanks gave himself a pat on the back for correctly guessing that. As he worked himself through the sea of squirming Kaoses, he brought down the tray of sandwiches down to their eye level, and allowed them to choose whatever they wanted.

All except for one very big Kaos. He was as big as a giant, and he merely tilted down the entire tray of sandwiches down his throat. Glumshanks shuffled back into the kitchen to refill the tray, and made a mental note to bring out the lemonade later.

The sound of a microphone’s feedback resonated through the lair, making everyone squirm, except for a Kaos wearing a very big set of headphones. Most everyone would have assumed that he was listening to heavy metal based on how he dressed (all black, tons of leather). But in actuality, he was listening to soft bubblegum pop. 

Soon, Kaos got the microphone working for real. “Ah, testing… testing… okay. Good morning al, my fellow Kaoses! It is I, your new leader in this glorious new project we shall be embarking on, Kaooooos!”

A hand went up in the audience. “Yes?”   


“But, Kaos. My name’s also Kaos. Nyah,” said a Kaos with two pointy ears sticking out from the top of his head. He had a long bushy tail, similar to a cat’s, sticking out from under his robes too. “And I think everyone here is also named Kaos too. Nyah.”

There was a sound that rose over the crowd of Kaoses. All in agreement towards what the catboy Kaos was saying. “Hmmph, alright then. Then you all shall refer to me as Lord Emperor Kaos! How’s that?”

Everyone in the crowd shrugged. But ultimately, they ended up agreeing. “We’ll work on what nicknames to call all of you later. But right now, I think we should all begin working on our gRAND SCHEME ON HOW TO RULE-”

He was interrupted once again by someone raising their hand in the audience. A small Kaos. With his face markings in the shape of a raccoon’s. He had a black and white ringed tail sticking out of his own robes, and he wore tiny black gloves. “Yes? Raccoon boy at the back.”

Raccoon Kaos bashfully played with his hands. “Where’s the bathroom?” He asked.

Lord Emperor Kaos sighed. “Down the hall. Third door to your left.” Raccoon Kaos nodded, then scurried out the door. Lord Emperor Kaos rolled his eyes. “Anyways, where were we? Ah, right!”

He cleared his throat. “So, fellow Kaoses. Today I have gathered you all here so that together, we may successfully plan a way to successfully take over all of Skylands!”

“Wait,” said another Kaos in the back row. He wore a white robe, an innocent look on his face, and if one looked carefully, one could almost see a halo above his head. Almost. “Why should we take over all of Skylands? Isn’t it better to leave the other inhabitants be?”

Lord Emperor Kaos scoffed. “What are you? Some sort of goody two-shoes? We’re taking over the Skylands because it’s more fun than that.”

Goody Two-Shoes Kaos winced in hurt by that comment, so he shut up. “Anywho. Like I said. We all need to formulate a plan in order to successfully take over the Skylands together! Previously, all my other attempts had been… ahem… unsuccessful. For multiple reasons, and not all of them due to my negligence.” (Glumshanks would beg to differ.) “So-” Another raises hand. “WHAT?”

A Kaos wearing several medals and a pair of sunglasses stood up. “Are you saying you’ve never taken over the Skylands in this universe?” He asked.

“Urgh, no duh smarty-pants. That’s why I zapped all of you into this dimension.”

And to his surprise, Smarty-Pants Kaos laughed. “Man, this has got to be a pretty lame universe then!” As he said that, Raccoon Kaos walked back into the room, carrying a small pile of trash. “I’d already taken over my Skylands! I don’t really wanna do that again!”

“Excuse me” yelled Lord Emperor Kaos, “we’re in  _ my _ universe.  _ I _ get to choose what to do.”

“And  _ I’m _ the one who actually took over Skylands in my universe,” he began to walk out the door. “Come on, Kaoses. Let’s go out for some ice cream. My treat!”

Ice cream sounded much better to the other Kaoses compared to sitting through a boring lecture. So one by one, the Kaoses got up and followed Smarty-Pants Kaos.

The room was empty with half-eaten sandwiches, Glumshanks, and a very irritated Lord Emperor Kaos.

“Darn it,” cursed Lord Emperor Kaos. “I really thought that this plan would have worked.”

Glumshanks placed the tray down, and walked over to comfort him. “Cheer up sir, there’s always the next time.” He looked up and smiled. “And anyways, not all the Kaoses left you. There’s still one left.”

Glumshanks was right. Tucked away in the corner, stuffing his face with the half-eaten sandwiches which had dropped on the floor, there was one Kaos left. He had large moth-like wings on his back, and two long antennae sprouting out of his bald head. From where he was seated, he started up at Lord Emperor Kaos and Glumshanks with large, beady eyes.

Lord Emperor Kaos walked toward him, and knelt down. “Hey,” he said, “if I told you that I needed help to take over Skylands, would you help me?”

Since his cheeks were full of food, this weird moth Kaos nodded to reply. Lord Emperor Kaos smiled. At least he had one ally to accompany him on his journey to accomplish this lofty goal. “Great! So, uh, if you wouldn’t mind, could you show me what sort of skills you have?” Hopefully he had something that would be useful in conquering the world.

Moth Kaos chewed his food, and swallowed slowly. Then, he cleared his throat. Lord Emperor Kaos and Glumshanks watched eagerly, anticipating him showing off something truly impressive. 

But to their surprise, Moth Kaos merely started singing. “Ay, ay, ay, I’m your little butterfly…”

Kaos slapped his own face, and shook his head. Drats, once again, his plans to rule Skylands foiled!

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these Kaoses are real Kaoses we made up in the Discord. It's sheer crack, but at least it made for a good fic.


End file.
